Adder
Hello peoples If you are an exploding cucumber i welcome you Spoof No #1 The exploding cucumber Moss: It is a lovely day to explode cucumbers *explodes cucumber* >:D Adder: *covered in cucumber* Stop it Moss Moss: NEVER!! *explodes squillions of cucumbers* Adder: That looks like fun Moss: It is Adder: You want to go to the super market and explode fruit? Moss: Amazing idea! Adder & Moss: *goes to super market* Moss: Here's some dynamite *gives TNT* Adder: *Accidently explodes supermarket* Oops Moss: Aww, i never got to explode any thing D: Adder: Sorry buddy. *Hugs* *A random cucumber alien appears* Random Cucumber Alien: You have passed the test. Adder: What test? Random Cucumber Alien: The blowing up cucumber test of course! Moss: Cool. What do we get? Adder: Wait a sec, I didn't blow up any cucumbers. Random Cucumber Alien: You blew up the whole entire cucumber aisle and as a reward there is a portal waiting for you outside. Moss: To where? Random Cucumber Alien: The land of exploding cucumbers! Moss: Wicked! *Adder and Moss go through portal* Adder: :O This be exploding cucumber heaven! Moss: WHEEEE!! *touches exploding cucumber* Exloding cucumber: NUUUUU! *explodes* Moss & Adder: Hehehe >:D *touches every single cucumber* Exloding cucumber lannd: NUUUUU! *explodes* *Moss & Adder teleport back home* Moss: What a lovely evening to explode cucumbers >:D ::::::The end Spoof No #2 Square dancing Gorillas Adder: *watching a ballet contest on TV* WOOO!!! KICK HIS BUTT TIGERSTAR!!! Moss: *Makes popcorn* I want to watch a movie Adder: GO TIGERSTAR, MAKE HIM RUN HOME TO HIS MUMMY! What Moss? WOOOOOO!! TIGERSTAR WON!!! YEAH!! TAKE THAT! Hand over the money moss. Moss: WHY STORMFUR? WHY DIDN'T YOU WIN??? WWHHYYYY???? *gives $20* Adder: Stringy rat turds you sore loser! Hand it over! Moss: NUUU!! MY MONEY!!! *gives $50* Adder: Hehe >:) Moss: Can i watch my movie? Adder: What movie? Moss: How cruel can you be to animals before they turn on you and rip your arms off cause they're that strong. Adder: I love HCCYBTABTTONARYAOCTTS! Let's watch! Moss: *turns on HCCYBTABTTONARYAOCTTS* Adder: Square Dancing Gorilla's? Thats no fun. Moss: Hey I think Bluestar is going to put an exploding cucumber in the gorilla's face. Adder: Coooooool * The gorilla gets angry and chucks Bluestar off the screen* Moss: That was very quick. Adder: I don't think I want to ever see a square dancing gorilla. *5 Square Dancing Gorilla's parade into the back yard* Moss: Yeeeaaah about that... Adder: Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrgggghhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! Moss: Adder, come back! I thought friends were always supposed to be there for eachother?! Adder: Yeah, they are but from now until those gorillas are gone I ain't your friend Moss! *The gorillas start dancing* Moss: Ummm, Adder? *Moss gets her popcorn and sit's down to watch the gorillas. Moss: At least Adder left her popcorn. Gorilla 1:*Singing* We like dancing for cats. Gorilla 2: And we like it when everyone claps. Gorilla 3: We like it when cucumbers explode. *Long pause, Moss gets some exploding cucumbers from the fridge and chucks them into the back yard. * Gorilla 4 and 5: NO WE DON'T!!! *BOOOOOOOOOOM* *Adder walks back into the room* Adder: Hey, did I miss anything? Moss: Nothing Adder, nothing at all. ::::::: The End Spoof No #3 Rectangular Flying penguins Moss: Time to win my money back >:) Adder: Okay. What are we betting on? Moss: That in ten seconds a herd of rectangular penuins will come flying through the window and poo on your head Adder: *disbeliving* Sure! It's your funeral. or your money's anyway *10 seconds later* Addder: WOOHOO! MORE MONEY FOR ME! :D *A herd of rectangular penuins comes flying through the window and poos on Adder's head* Adder: Lets go and fly on the penguins Moss: YAY!! Adder & Moss: *hops on penguins* Moss: ONWARDS AND UPWARDS FLYING PENGUINS!! Rectangular flying penguins: *Flys up to rectangular clouds* Adder: WHEEE! LALALALALALALALALALA!! Moss: The lack of oxygen is getting to her. Good thing i was PREPARED!! *brings out oxygen mask and tank* Adder: SDVASJVGDFGNRXROXMKAFBZVFBCAMXZMZDZNCSDUDZNXZXZNXNXNSIGSVADERFIGHTFBI! Moss: o.O *gives adder oxygen mask as well* Adder: *dizzy* What happene- *falls off penguin* Moss: NUU! ADDER!! Adder: These clouds are bouncy!! :D *Loses oxygen mask* Can't. Breathe. Moss: :O! * A penguin comes and saves Adder. The penguin does CPR on her* Moss: OMG this is even weirder then singing and dancing gorillas and cucumber aliens put together. Maybe I should explode a cucumber so I can get my head around it. *Moss explodes cucumber* Moss: That's better *Moss chucks a new oxygen mask down to the penguin and Adder* Adder: Thanks Mossy, This Penguin's breath stinks. Maybe we should go now. Moss: Yeah, good idea. *Moss and Adder mount some penguins and fly to safety* Adder: That was fun. Moss: Yeah! Can I have my money now? The End Spoof No #4 The Evil Swings *Adder and Moss are at the park. Adder slides down the slide* Moss: Adder, will you come on the swings with me? Adder: NO!!!!!! Moss: Why not. Adder: THOSE SWINGS ARE EVIL!!!!!! Moss: Don't be silly. Adder: I AM NOT SILLY!!!!! Moss: I bet you $500 they are not evil. *Adder thinks* Adder: Okay. *Adder and Moss sit on the swings.* Adder: Hey Moss, this is kind of fun. Moss: I know. Adder: This is even funner than dancing and singing gorillas. Moss: You didn't even see them. Adder: Oh. This is even funner then riding rectangular flying penguins. *Moss doesn't reply* Adder: Aye Moss? *silence* Adder: Moss? *Moss is lying on the ground next to the swing* Adder: I told her those swings were evil. *Adder stares at Moss for a while* Adder: This is boring. It's like my brother all over again. He got knocked out by the evil swing and then he woke up and gave me a whole load of ice cream for some reason. *Adder stares at Moss again* Moss: *wakes up* Urgh! I feel terrible! Adder: *Is knocked out* Moss: Adder? Adder? Can you hear me? *Slaps adder* AHA! YOU CAN'T FOOL ME! YOU ARE PRETENDING YOU ARE KNOCKED OUT SO YOU CAN WIN MY MONEY! I AM TOO SMA-*is knocked out* Evil swings: WE WILL RULE THE WORLD! Adder: *Wakes up* NUUU! THE SWINGS HAVE EYES! MOSSEH, THE SWINGS HAVE EYES!!! Moss: *Wakes up* NUUU! THE SWINGS HAVE EYES! HELP US TANGLE, BRIGHTY, JET, DRAGO, DELTA, RAINY, ROBO, STRIKEH, LILY, NIGHTY, WILDBERRY, FUZZYWING, FUZZYPELT,TREVER, RAVEN!! HELP!! WFW!! HELP US!! Everyone: CHARGE!! *fights evil swings* Moss: Reform peoples!! Reform!! Evil swings: NUUU! We are being attacked!!! D: Everyone: WE WON!! :D Adder: hehe. Mossy ows me $500 dollars people Moss: *hides money behind back* Umm... Adder: Give it Moss Moss: Oh look, a Crumple-horned Snorkack! *runs* Adder: Come back! :: THe end Spoof No #5 Water-filled glove-hands of doom Adder: YAY! Mossy! Come quick! Our gloves have been delivered! :D Moss: Yay! Wait *looks at gloves* I'm betting you $500 these gloves are evil! Adder: Sure! I ordered then on line from a website that said, 90 DAYS SINCE ONE OF OUR CUSTOMERS WAS STRANGLED TO DEATH BY ONE OF OUR PRODUCTS. I mean, what are the chances that these gloves are evil? Moss: I change my bet to $1000!! Adder: Now we fill them up with water than freeze them! :D Moss: Okay... *looks scared at the thought* *gulp* Adder: *Fills up a hand and ties it* Moss: *Fills up a hand and ties it too* Hey this is fun! :D Adder: HAHAHAHA! GLOVE HAND HI-5! Moss & Adder: *glove hand hi-5* Moss: Can draw eyes on cucumber? Adder: Sure..... Moss: *Sticks permanant marker on stick* I still don't trust the gloves ):< Adder: Why not? I mean half the stuff on the internet is fake anyway. Moss: Adder?...... Adder: What? Moss: Give me $1000, your hand is moving!!!!! Adder: *Looks down at her hand which is perfectly still* No its not. Let's put them in the freezer. Moss: Im going to stick mine at the bottom so it can't strangle me! Adder: I'm going to put mine on the Top! no reason, i just want to A day later, the hands are frozen. '' Moss: I think I'm going to feed mine a cucmber. Adder: Me too. ''Adder and Moss get out 2 exploding cucumbers. They explode. '' Moss: Why me and Fred's time together have to be so short? Adder: HEY! MY ONE WAS CALLED FRED! Moss: NO! MY ONE WAS! Adder: NO! MY ONE WA... ''A whole army of evil hands parade in the door. '' ''Moss: OMG! RUN!!!!!!!!!!! Moss runs outside. Hands: WE ARE GOING TO TICKLE YOU! Adder: NOOOO! I AM TICKLESH!!!!! Hands: WHY WOULD WE CARE!?!?!?!?!? Adder: ARGHHHHHHH! COME TO ME HOT WATER!!!! COME TO ME!!!!!! ''Adder grabs a big kettle of hot water and chucks it on the hands. '' Hands: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ''Hands melt. Moss walks into the room. '' Moss: Oh man... I wan't to see you getting tickled. For repayment you have to give me $1000. Adder: What? I am already giving you $1000 anyway.... Moss: Good point. I mean, oh well. Adder: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr Spoof No# 6 Malfunctioning Electricity Grids Adder: NUUUU!!! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSY!!! DID YOU FORGET TO PAY THE ELECTRICITY BILL??? Moss: *Paws on ears* No need to yell.... Adder: I WANNA WATCH TV!!!! Moss: It's not my month! I paid them last month! Adder TV! TV! TV! TV! TV! TV! TV! TV! TV! T- What? Moss: *Creepy straight face* If the electricity bill hasn't been paid it's your fault. Adder: NUUUU!! I'M OUT OF MONEY!! Moss: Oh yeah... *evil grin* I'll give you my money.. IF you pay me back DOUBLE Adder: TV....Earn money and keep it....TV...Earn money and- TV!!! Moss: *hands over $2050* You will have to pay me back $4100 Adder: *paying electricity bill online* Shuddup. *Pause* PAID! YUSH TV TIME Moss: O.O sure. Adder: YAY! HCCYBTABTTONARYAOCTTS IS ON! MOSSY COME QUICK! Moss: :D HCCYBTABTTONARYAOCTTS!! YAY! *plonks herself on the couch* Couch: What the hell have you been eating Moss? Moss: Shuddup couch *eats couch* Adder: So that's what happened to our past 14 couches Moss: Shuddup Adder *attempts to nom on Adder* Adder: *chucks an exploding cucumber at moss Moss: *eats exploding cucumber* Adder: Hey, why'd the TV turn off? Moss: Hey, why is there a big explosion at the moment, in the general exact area the Electricity grid is? Adder: Oh, gosh Moss THANKS for the sarcasm Moss: You're welcome :) Adder: Let's go and see if we can fix the electricity grid! Moss: As long as there are no dead bodies *Slight timeskip* Adder: *Yelling at charred remains of Elecricity Grid* HELLOOOOOOO Moss: *Spots Dead body* OMSC HELP ADDER HEEEEELLLLPPP *In tears, screaming* DEEEAAAADDD BOOOODDDDYYYYYYYY! Adder: *shudder* Ugh, let's leave Moss: YES, PLEEEEEAAASSSEEE! Adder: We'll get a smothie ok? Moss: *shivering* S-s-sure Adder: And we'll be back later with our next, and final SPOOF! Moss: *Shivering still* You s-s-still o-o-owe m-m-e $4100 Adder: NUU YOU REMEMBERED!! Moss: *Death glare* Category:Mosseye's fanfictions Category:Adderlily's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions